puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Aurora's Borealis
Aurora's Borealis is a small crew which sails on the Midnight Ocean, under the flag Royal Pains. It was founded on January 1, 2008. Public Statement Our jokes are bad and our pickup lines are even worse..... Extended Public Statement Hello everyone! We are Aurora's Borealis, the pirates of the northern lights. We are a very open and friendly crew. We are always looking to head out to sail, and we are a force to be reckoned with out on the ocean! Most importantly, we're out there to have fun! That's what we do best...so you better laugh at all our corny jokes! How much did the pirate pay for corn?? ...................................A buck an ear! History Aurora's Borealis was started by Krethor. With the help of Suzies, they came up with the name Aurora's Borealis, after the beautiful Northern Lights. It became an official crew on January 1, 2008. Krethor eventually went dormant, and Suzies became the new captain. There are no crew colors...so wear whatever ~ although some of of the crew has an obsession with either aqua/blue or green...for some reason. Corny jokes are a mainstay, ask Suzies if you need a bad joke fix! Miyazaki can also give you an extremely bad pick up line, which she hears on a regular basis. Crew Articles #Laugh at all our terrible jokes, regardless of how bad they are!! In fact, contribute some! Is a quiet sail really that much fun?? NO! So tell a bad joke or two.....or throw out a bad pick-up line and make us smile! #Ask for permission to board (PTB) any vessels. Some of our vessels may be out there memming or transporting and are relying on bots. Besides, it's always polite to ask permission, don't you think? #It is understandable if you have to leave (we all have other things to take care of). However, you should never leave a vessel during battle. Doing so will get you lower pay. You are only hurting the crew by leaving, and we'll all grouch about you after you're gone. #Do not laze. We are not out for a pleasure cruise. The only acceptable lazing time is when you are in the washroom...and even then, you should bring your laptop so you're NOT lazing! #Do not beg to gun. The captain or person in charge will decide who is able to gun, and you will get a gunning order. Besides, the captain of this crew thinks gunning is frustrating, and a waste of her efforts....and believes duty nav is much more fun! #When we're in a swordfight or rumble, find a date or make a threesome! We don't like lonely, dateless people, and we're not a singles cruise. So canoodle up next to one or two people, team up, and fight like hell! Do you REALLY want to be the only one without a date? TIP: If you are dateless....use a really great pick-up line. Someone will team up with you.....and we can all laugh at your classy pick-up line after we win the fight! #HAVE FUN!! What's the point of sailing with a crew if you can't have a good time? Promotion Requirements *Cabin Person - Just ask and ye may join. *Pirate - Subscribe and prove that you have some knowledge of the game. You must also get along with the crew. *Officer - Owning your own ship is a must. You must prove capable of running a pillage on your own and responsible enough to be trusted to stock and take care of the vessels belonging to others. *Fleet Officer - This position is reserved for those who own multiple ships and are capable of running successful pillages often. *Senior Officer - Senior Officer is a rank for those who are experienced pirates and have developed friendships with the other officers and captain. They must also be able to be trusted with power. Miyazaki's Limerick on Stalkers *There once was a lady on midnight *She had many a fright *Far too many stalkers *And greedy hawkers *Who were quite the blight *She turned to her crew for help *With a particularly tough young Whelp *They bought her a dog with a bite *Mace was the name that felt right *The kid left with a loud feminine yelp *Now Mace doesn't always do the trick *So her captain found a good anti-stalker pick *Some cookies laced with poisonous chips *They didn't even touch the stalkers lips *They read the inscription and didn't wait a tick